narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omoi
Picture Gonna be honest, hate that picture of him. - SimAnt 05:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm neutral towards it. I wouldn't mind changing it for an image that's at least as good as this one. I do like the fact he's with a lollipop in the image. I'm just waiting for him to use it like Genma Shiranui did with his senbon. Omnibender - Talk - 16:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Cloud Release Hi, during 517, Omoi used Cloud Release: Crescent Moon Cutter, is the nature a mistranslation for Storm Release, a new nature combination (Wind and Lightning?), or a mistranslation of possibly something else? :He doesn't say cloud release, he says cloud style, and its probably a sword style.Deva 27 (talk) 22:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) not sure but it seemed more like a simple sword slash Hayate's Crescent Moon Dance was preceeded by him saying it was Leaf Style, so Omoi's Crescent Moon Cutter can be Cloud Style by referring that it is a secret move from his village let's just wait for someone to confirm the translation (talk) 22:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's a swords style just as Hyate's was --Cerez365 (talk) 00:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Its like lee's Konoha style taijutsu attacks but Omoi's is for the Kumogakure--Black-Light (talk) 04:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light Abilities seeing as he is in the ambush division and that Kankuro ordered him to lay some exploding tag traps around the area, couldn't we point out the fact that he may be skilled in making traps? (talk) 22:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :I hear what you are saying, but most ninja would/should be decent at that, and all of the rest were needed for relatively more important jobs that they specialized at, so you need a bit more (the only arguable one is Kiri (ninja), and he may actually have been good at strategy. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :the whole ambush division was made up of ninja from different battalion. In the same way, Kiri was probably from the med and logistics team. --Cerez365 (talk) 00:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mean that he could have been less skilled at traps since he was focused more on medical jutsu? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 08:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Appearance. Could we say that his choice in clothes, a hood for rain and warmth, and arm guards, few have those now, reflects his cautious attitude? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :it could just be clothes and the arm guards have been worn by other Kumo-nin before. If someone had said it somewhere then maybe but I think it's too much speculation now--Cerez365 (talk) 01:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 08:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) image I frankly don't like the infobox image for Omoi. The camera seems to be looking down on him and isn't actually facing him. Should we replace it ? If yes, I'll be able to easily find a better replacement from the latest episode. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :He has an Alliance forehead protector. He débuted wearing a Kumogakure forehead protector.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, any suggestions where we can get a high quality image that: ::* does not look down on him ::* has a Kumogakure forehead protector ::? --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::How about this? --S@lil (T@lk) 14:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::No way. Too small and he's got gaping mouth syndrome. His expression is basically telling people that he's saying "WTF?" --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Any episode that he appears in before he puts on the forehead protector.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) As for the size its OK for the infobox. Oh! I forgot that protector. I will find an older image ^_^ --S@lil (T@lk) 14:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :The current image is 1280x720 and yours is tiny. Not that resolution matters, but why would your lower sized image be used when it has many issues such as gaping mouth syndrome ? >_> --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::How about a same image as the existing one but clicked when he is looking up? --S@lil (T@lk) 14:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Should I upload it? --S@lil (T@lk) 14:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I did it --S@lil (T@lk) 14:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Animation error, Kumogakure ninja have white headbands not red. Also, the shot shows him looking up. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Red? Its white. And he is looking exactly to the place from where the shot is being taken. Only his body is bending down not his face. --S@lil (T@lk) 15:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Pretty sure the headband in your image isn't white, unless I've gone blind. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Its black with something close to Silver on it --S@lil (T@lk) 15:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Bump --S@lil (T@lk) 13:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Red? White? It's black I think. But it's in a weird angle. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Omoi's forehead protector has never been depicted as being light-coloured. The images Salil dabholkar uploaded are actually fine in my opinion except the first one's mouth is open a bit but the second is fine unless a better one can be found.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Really ? I always thought he had a white headband. :S --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) No, it's dark-coloured. I found this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh ok. Maybe it's just me but he looks a little depressed in that shot. Quality is good though and it's not got a stupid angle. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Or Maybe this. --S@lil (T@lk) 14:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::He is wearing a Kumogakure forehead protector --S@lil (T@lk) 14:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oops, didn't look at the image before replying. Fail. Anyway, if anything, the image Cerez posted looks good enough save the look of depression on his face. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I think that feature has some problem. Here is what I am talking about.--S@lil (T@lk) 14:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Well... Omoi does tend to have a depressed simply in deep thought. Given his name meaning and all, I doubt you'll ever see him looking any other way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC)